


Phoenix

by ypsese



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ayato is A Little Shit, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Ayato found his eyes trailing the figure as they bounced; much like a rabbit. His and Kaneki’s bodies had done a three sixty in an attempt to watch this masked figure move.One thing was for sure, they weren't a ghoul. They didn't smell like a ghoul and they didn't move like a ghoul.This anonymous figure moved so swiftly and carefully that they couldn't have been human, there was something eery about their finesse.Like they'd been trained for thousands of years in the art of murder.





	Phoenix

✽

“What are you doing standing around like an idiot?” Ayato asked as he watched Kaneki crouch down on the sidewalk and swipe his finger on the cool pavement.

 “You’re not a fucking detective, we are looking for a  CCG member's, not an axe-wielding murderer.”

“Something smells off,” Kaneki responds as he completely ignores Ayato’s comment. The teenagers face burns with anger. Why did he have to get partnered with this stupid asshole?

 “What do you mean ‘off’? Your entire nose is fucked, you’re not a dog.” Ayato sneered, Kaneki looked at him indifferently before he stood up. 

He clapped his hands together in an effort to get the dirt from his palms. His skin looked pale, ghoulish if Ayato aloud himself to pun internally. 

Ayato turned around and continued walking down the damp street as the pale moon hid behind the closer buildings. Flickering street lamps hung onto the sidewalks and all he could hear was  Kaneki’s echoing footsteps, bouncing off walls. 

 “Ayato….I smell it again.” Kaneki murmured as he sped up to the cross intersection of the road. The traffic lights flickered but there were no cars on the road. Ayato looked at him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 “Now that you mention it…there is a different smell coming from an easterly direction." He turned his head to the horizon and scanned it, inhaling deeply through his diaphragm. 

 Before Kaneki even had a chance to respond a loud screeching of tires stopped their conversation. A white van came skidding down the slick road, its tires were teetering on the road.

The wheels went over and the van tumbled sideways. The dashboard squealed and sparks flew. Hairline fractures cracked in the glass as the van slid across the asphalt and came to a rumbling stop in the middle of the intersection.

 Screams and shots were heard from inside and Ayato froze on the spot. Dove’s spilt from the car and stumbled to their feet as they clutched their quinque cases. Most of them were bleeding, some had injured limbs and others had been killed in the impact of the crash.

 “Run for your life, the Phoenix is coming!” One man yelled as he scrambled pathetically on the icy road, his blood splattered shoes slipping and sliding hesitantly on the surface.

Kaneki’s body was just as frozen as Ayato’s as they watched the men climb out of the upside-down van like ants from a disturbed nest. 

They were starting to get away when the last dove, a younger man who was significantly smaller and weaker then the rest escaped from the ransacked van and got it his feet. 

But as soon as he made a move to run Ayato heard a whistling noise coming from around the corner of the lot and before he could react a small throwing knife had lodged itself into the dove's skull.

He fell back lifelessly and his blood splattered the cold ground. His comrades screamed for mercy as the scattered away. Ayato thought they would've recognised him and Kaneki from the masks they were wearing, but apparently, they were too scared to care. 

A cloaked figure sprung from the darkness; dressed completely in black and lunged at one, their feet were so fast it looked like they were morphing through time and space as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Ayato found his eyes trailing the figure as the bounced; much like a rabbit. His and Kaneki’s bodies had done a three sixty in an attempt to watch this masked figure move. 

One thing was for sure, they weren't a ghoul.  They didn't smell like a ghoul and they didn't move like a ghoul.

This anonymous figure moved so swiftly and carefully that they couldn't have been human, there was something eery about their finesse. Like they'd been trained for thousands of years in the art of murder.

Finally, the masked killer jumped from the rooftop and onto a street lamp. It was uncanny how balanced and agile this figure was. Their feet landed quietly on the light. The scanned the scene for a moment before three knives appeared from the sleeve of their hood. 

They flipped off the lamp post and their coat opened up and three more daggers sped by their skilled fingers. Pegging the panicking investigators in their tracks. 

They fell over and didn't get up, like a sack of potatoes falling and spilling on the road. Their blood leaked onto the ground, contrasting from the dark, sleet and ice. The knife sunk further into their skull’s like heat to melted butter.

Ayato had a thought; that person could be hunting them as well, although they had looked his way and said nothing and done nothing it was still quite possible. Kaneki seemed very intrigued by this person because he started walking towards the assassin.

They had leapt onto the side of the building and kicked their feet off and spun in the air, flattening themselves out and tunnelling towards the last two agents. Flicking a knife through their fingers and changing the trajectory of the blade they landed on the investigators back like a koala and they made him stumble.

 The knife lodged in his back and he fell forward and face planted. 

 Back flipping using his body's momentum they landed sideways and cartwheeled in front of the last agent, the knife sliding delicately across his throat and opening up a little slit.

His eyes were ugly and desperate, wide sockets and tiny dilated pupils, his face was sweaty and his mouth trembled for air as he fell to his knees.

The man choked and a bubble of blood popped into his mouth. He clutched his neck, gasping for breath as he rolled over and spluttered. 

Pocketing the knife the anonymous figure snapped their neck in the direction of the two ghouls. Kaneki and Ayato had never seen anything like that before. They moved so robotically like they were programmed.

 “Ken Kaneki: age nineteen and former employee at Anteiku. Now works for Aogiri. Artificially made ghoul with right eyed Kukugan and rinkaku kagune. Organ implantation from Rize Kamishiro. Verified.” 

The voice was feminine and it shocked Ayato. He wasn't being sexist, it just hadn't expected someone so thin and mobile to be female. 

 “Ayato Kirishima: Age fourteen and former employee of Anteiku. Now works for Aogiri. Born ghoul with double kukugan and ukaku kagune. The younger brother of Touka Kirishima: unverified. Verified.” She said making his blood run cold.

 How did she know all this?

 Did she just say that Touka was a target?

 “Who are you?” Kaneki said as he stepped towards her. She took her hood off and her face was clean of blood and other fluids. Kaneki stopped in his tracks.

She had golden eyes. Like pure honey and caramel mixed around in a pot. She had such old eyes for such a young face though, it was unnerving. Her face was pretty though, so pretty that Ayato felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

Her hair was so dark it looked like a galaxy, pure obsidian. 

 “I am (Y:N).” She said. Her accent was hard to place, it sounded old-fashioned. And with her regal face and slightly upturned nose, she looked like some sort of exotic princess. 

 “Why would you tell us that, aren't assassin supposed to be secretive?” Ayato said as he snapped out of his trance.

 “You are both ghouls, it's not like you could go to the police or anything. I highly doubt I'll see you after this encounter anyway.” She commented as she started walking towards the upside down van.

 “You said my sister was a fucking target! What does that mean?” Ayato yelled angrily making her freeze. She looks at him in her peripheral vision as her feet planted themselves firmly in the ground.

 “Your sister is getting hunted by the doves, I have been hired to protect her,” She said as she continued to walk. Kaneki felt his blood start to boil and his fingers cracked in anxiousness.

 “Why would they hire a fucking human to protect my idiot sister?” Ayato growled making him turn around.

 “Who said I was human?”

✽


End file.
